


【珉浩】【pwp】【录影带】

by shoot_it_up



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoot_it_up/pseuds/shoot_it_up
Summary: sex type.





	【珉浩】【pwp】【录影带】

当我第一次打开这份录像的时候，我泡在闷热潮湿的夏日雨夜里。  
大雨倾盆如暴怒，电闪雷鸣交错，我抱着电脑坐在床上，电脑屏幕上有一个聊天窗口，许许多多照片和半篇没写完的稿子。  
八卦小道，讲的是一个叫郑允浩的模特和他的画家男朋友，照片也是他的。  
画家似乎很神秘，我掘地三尺，只挖出名字和几张朦胧的侧脸照，我再三放大仍看不清，只见得他山根高挺俊秀，模糊觉得是个英俊男人。  
沈昌珉。我反复念了这个名字几遍，只觉得当真动听。  
同事传给我一个avi，言语暧昧地告诉我是个好东西，要我一定看看。  
我下载半晌，听到下载好的声音几乎迫不及待地打开。  
所有都只剩下亮着的屏幕，和夏日雨夜里，满世界的黑。

 

 

画面一开始，只有一个男人坐在空荡荡的屋子里，他头顶悬一盏小小的暖黄色的光。镜头里只能看见他胸膛以上，白色衬衫的领口敞着，我看见锁骨隐隐蛰伏。  
镜头的边角摄入一些林立的画板，这里也许是个画室。  
黑色的条带蒙着他的眼，他的手背着椅子交握在身后，手指交扣在一起。我看见画面里他嘴唇微张着，唇上点缀一刻引人遐想的小痣，丰润的下唇吐露着燥人的渴。  
紧接着，摄像机突然被人提起了，镜头轻微地上下晃荡一番走近坐着的男人，然后被放在离他更近的地方。  
镜头移近以后，我看得更清，他白色的衬衫下再无衣物，抿起的唇上点缀一颗小小的痣，他的舌头探出一点，颤动的喉结暴露出些许不安。衣摆虚虚掩在腿根，一小片暗影下的风景我想是令人咂舌的热辣。  
我今日见了这模特的许多照片，侧脸线条清冷美丽，是他我确认无疑。

 

 

持镜头的男人终于走进画面，他裸着上身向椅子走去，我看不见他的脸，只看见他紧实的背肌在蜜色的光下晃出光晕来。他手执画笔，随着他的行走摆动，笔尖似乎有滴下的水，却润不了热。  
他一定是那位画家。  
他走到坐着的男人面前，居高临下，只可惜我看不见他的脸，我猜他神情一定傲慢又冷淡。  
他用膝盖磕了磕坐着那人的膝头，画面里模特的脊背明显僵直了一下，紧接着缓慢又顺从地打开了自己的双腿。他张腿的动作蹭动了自己身上的衬衫，那双腿修长又有力，充满力量却又安静接纳，看得人心神一滞。  
于是他站在了男人的双腿之间，沾湿了的笔尖沿着那双唇勾画，湿润的笔尖点在那颗痣上，然后轻抚唇的内侧。坐着的人配合地微启唇齿，似乎笔尖的轻柔让他难耐，他近乎以追逐的姿态迷恋着这根笔，笔尖却很快离开他，顺着他的唇角滑下，画过脖颈，拨开衬衫的领子，潜入另一块甜蜜腹地。  
模特自己伸手解开了一颗扣子，笔杆在衣服下面起伏着，他此时已经坐得笔直，仰头的动作让人看出他意乱神迷，可他脸上却又奇异地出现一种忍耐又克制的表情，在黑布的蒙蔽之下，似乎这才是让人欲望更胜的缘由。  
画家的手扣在他脑后，从侧面仍能看出他精干的腹肌。他们缓缓靠近，他腹肌的沟壑触到模特的下颌。  
安静的画室里我感到我能听见喘息的声音。  
“站起来。”画家终于说了今晚的第一句话。

 

 

于是他站起来，我已不再能看见他们的脸，却知道他们终于面对面。  
画家又解开了模特胸前的衬衫的一颗扣子，他牵着他转了个身，脊背对着镜头。  
画家从背后抱他，这么一看，他竟比身材精壮的画家还纤细一些。他们悉悉索索一阵，画家的手将他的腰圈起，身体前倾，看起来像在接吻。  
我虽看不见，却仍能透过视频听见些暧昧的声响，我犹然回忆起在那双丰润的唇上走走停停的笔尖，竟也兀自肖想起接吻的滋味来。  
他们亲吻了一阵便分开了。  
白衬衫挂在模特身上已经摇摇欲坠，画家抓着衬衫的领子往下拉扯，颈和肩膀缓缓剥出，之后是大片细腻的脊背与腰肢的曲线，两点腰窝自成风情，最后白布又掠过浑圆的臀线与笔直的腿，直直跌落到地上。  
蜜色的光晕染闪亮，这具躯体看起来实在坚韧又情色。  
画家向后退了两步，又停顿了几秒，然后转身走出了画面。

 

 

画家再回来的时候，手里端着一盘颜料盘。  
沾了颜料的画笔似乎太凉了，第一笔落在男人背上的时候他抽气。  
任何打破沉默的声响都足以让人兴奋，画家握住画笔却仍行笔稳健，棕色线条的曲折与顿点在肩胛上，攀上肩头。  
他寥寥几笔，在光裸的脊背上勾画出一棵树来。树干沿着脊柱向下扎根，潮湿的颜料在他身上延展，笔锋似乎带起难言的痒，他仰起头喘气，画框边缘露出些许黑发，似有似无，想让人扎进去嗅出植物的香气。  
画家专注极了，树干纤细却遒劲，他寥寥几笔，勾勒一刻孤独屹立的树。最后树根扎到尾椎上，已是危险边缘，画家却只是兀自提笔往下画，越过尾椎，似乎一根须梢要隐秘地扎进股逢里，长在那浑圆线条与生命的深处。  
那缝隙迷人，引诱起我一探究竟的幻想，我鬼使神差地凑近屏幕，欲窥见那皮肉下更多风景，正当此时，窗外一记闪电惊雷，将我惊醒。  
我看了眼窗外，雨仍没有颓止的意思，我恍惚地咽了口水又收回视线，只看屏幕上的香艳画面还在上演。  
我看见画家换了支画笔，沾了些白色，他终于又开始讲话，“今年院子里的花开得很好。”他一笔落在那人肩梢，笔锋向下压出花瓣，“不过都不如你肩上这朵。”他紧接着又提笔沾了些清浅的粉，在花梗处灵巧一点。  
笔下的人轻哼了一声，缩了下肩膀，我想他应该是有些怕痒，然而整个晚上，我还没听过他的声音。  
圆润肩头上的一朵浑然天成，衬在蜜色的皮肤上，含苞欲放像要绽开了般。画笔下移了些，又在腰间点缀一支花骨朵，最后一朵落花停在丰润圆翘的臀尖上。  
画家后退了几步，似乎在欣赏自己的画作，进而低头在模特的肩上落了一吻，声音有些模糊，“怎么不说话？”  
“有什么可说的？”模特终于开口了。  
画家对这样冷漠的回答不以为意，他的手放在那人的腰上一路爱抚向下，他像抓起那朵落花一样揉捏对方的臀肉，上下晃动的皮肉牵扯一丛摇曳花枝。  
“是因为镜头吗？”画家开始向那缝隙里试探，笔杆上下滑动几下，便向更深处走去，“你在害羞吗？”画家恶劣地将笔画着圈，细长的硬质笔杆终于让人呻吟出声。  
“你给我闭嘴。”他终于恼羞成怒，笔下人的喘息落在静谧里已经清晰异常，这样的声色动情，也让夏日雨夜，潮湿极了。  
“你不是平常工作也对着镜头吗，为什么现在害羞了？”他整个人贴了上去，慢条斯理。  
我看见模特扭了下身子，他垂头亲吻对方的唇，然后顺着那锋利的下颌一路向下，似乎咬住了对方的喉结。  
那朵盛开的在肩膀上的花正对着我。  
乱花渐欲迷人眼。

 

 

 

 

 

 

画家的手掌不大，却看上去精实有力。  
而当他扬起手掌破风而下落在那瓣浑圆美好的臀肉之上的时候，击打皮肤的脆响和起窗外惊雷。  
掌落他臀上画着的那朵花上，圆润的臀肉深陷之后，又弹起些肉欲的波纹。那一块皮肤渐渐透出浅浅的霞色，白色的花瓣也透出红来。  
我听见模特轻吟一声，短促莽撞，像羽毛落在我心上。  
出乎意料地，我看见模特向前倾下身体，他躬身将自己的手掌放在大腿面上。他臀部的线条因这个动作完全舒展开来，他看起来温顺又坚韧，这似乎是他们之间的某种游戏，画家俯身轻轻在他腰上落下一吻，亲密又默契。  
随着他躬身的动作，股间缝隙似有似无地向我张开，我心驰神往，遐想却被画家紧接着落下的第二掌打断。  
柔软的肉在灯下抖动，晃出一室欲色，两片浅色的红映衬在精巧的臀上，我想象模特闭眼忍痛的样子，想他皓白的齿咬在那双湿润的唇上。  
我听见画家叹了一口气，他的手覆在刚刚被击打的臀尖轻轻揉动，“你这里好热，允浩。”他在模特的名字上重重咬字，浓情蜜意。  
颤抖的皮肉被手掌反复加温，击打不重，只是艳情，蜜色的皮肤在掌下抖动，两瓣弧形细小跳跃，花枝也上下纷飞，几乎要扑进我眼里。  
臀尖涨成饱满的红色，像是桃子，柔软多汁又溢出一室芳香。  
画家将他两团臀肉托起，他用指尖婆娑轻微肿胀的皮肉，我看不清他垂眼。  
当这场调情用的拍打终于结束，我看见模特的脊背松弛下来，改换成揉搓的动作让他舒适且满足，他懒懒发出一声叹，神色动作都像猫一般。  
画家的手向大腿内侧匍匐前进，那块神圣腹地掩在虚无的阴影里，看起来更白些，也更让人想要窥探那处诱惑风情。正当我欲跟着那双灵巧的手一探究竟时，那缝隙骤然关闭，那双长而健美的腿将他的手夹了起来，模特侧过脸，我听见他声音慵懒又冷淡：“沈昌珉，你到底玩够了没?”

 

 

录影带里让我一直看不清脸，我却总想起那些画报上的人。  
他拍画报的时候似乎不太爱笑，整个人瘦儿细长，看起来清冷又寡淡，偏偏下唇丰厚，上唇又卧一颗痣，平白又混进一丝暧昧不明的气息。  
所以我猜测他大抵性情也是这般，情爱之上欲念最重，讲一个够字，未免太不食人间烟火。  
被点名的人却心平气和，他手被对方的腿根紧紧夹着，这位置微妙，让人移不开视线。然而，出人意料地，我只见那曼妙的腰臀线条缓慢摆动，被双腿紧紧夹住的手掌随着扭动的幅度似乎探寻到更深的地方去。  
“你摸到什么了？”  
“什么也没有。”  
郑允浩耸耸肩，我看见他腰又摆动起来，他向上拔了一下身子，臀尖上两团红色也呼应跳跃，“那现在呢？”他的语气变得轻佻许多。  
画家沉默一下，随即低头吻他肩膀，“我摸到你湿透了。”

 

 

 

模特迈开长腿，跨坐在画家腿上，他双手自然交叠在画家颈后，小臂虚虚地搭着他的肩膀。  
他们额头顶着额头，两个人都在笑，他们的鼻尖蹭在一起，亲昵地交换一个缱绻亲吻。 他先吻他上唇的痣，又向下吻他嘴唇。画家的手在模特的脊背上上下抚摸，花开烂漫又娇俏，随着昏暗的灯摇摇晃晃摆进我眼里。  
他抬起臀，将对方完全收纳进自己的身体里，他动作很慢，又皱着眉头，显出一种独特的刚强慎独的神态来。  
懂得忍耐是比享受欲望更难却更爱的事情，画家抬手抚着对方的眉骨，我似乎才看清模特的脸上有一片浅浅疤痕蛰伏在眼下。他们似乎都很辛苦，却又无人着急，画家只是一遍一遍抚摸他脸上的疤和丰润的下唇，直到他们的身体完全契合在一起。

 

 

画家有双圆亮的眼睛，拨开云雾只见光亮，他牵起对方的手，吻他指节上那一颗小小的痣，歪着头，神态绅士又可爱，“我可以吗？”  
模特摇摇头，他试探着向上提起自己的身体，将对方完全照在自己的阴影里，“你不可以，今天说好了换我来。”于是他一双欲望的眼含着水汽上下颠簸，画家伸手拖住那对红肿可爱上下颤动的臀肉，让我不由得臆想那是怎样滚烫又曼妙的温度。  
画家的手不大，却精细，十指都陷入臀部的下半段浑圆。他肆意地揉捏把玩着这双爱欲玩具，将它们向两边拉扯。绯红颜色被打开些许，腿根处暧昧闪亮的水渍淫秽又大胆，我看得见，他进得很深。  
“你现在里面外面都又湿又烫，”画家抬手在他臀上又扇动一掌，“都是因为我。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”模特摆着腰肢坐下来，他嘴唇亮又湿润，话音里都是情欲的喘息。他臀翘起来，腰窝更明显，汗水铺在里面，晃晃又亮。  
画家的手随着模特拔起身体的动作渐渐上移，离开那片湿热的红肿，而改用四指掐在腰窝里，拇指在他顺滑起伏的人鱼线上摩擦，“我当然喜欢。”  
他松松把持着他的腰，却仍不可控制地在激烈的欢爱中留下一些印记。画家靠在椅背上，将主动权全部交出。他出了汗，腹肌沟壑里闪着热辣的珠光。镜头虽然并不近，我却看得清他长又卷翘的睫毛柔柔搭在眼上，他目不转睛地盯着对方上下晃动的样子，在深情与爱欲之外，他似乎只是平和欣赏美丽风情。  
他们也许都对彼此太过熟悉了，所以面对色欲的交合落落大方，模特向后仰起头，他放荡地提起身体又坐下，他在欲海里醉生梦死地翻腾，也放松着接纳对方，允许他的爱人在他身体内肆意探索。  
“你变得更硬了，你喜欢我这样是吗？”郑允浩似乎收紧了自己臀部的肌肉。他垂下眼，歪着头看沈昌珉的表情，他神情狡黠，暴露出恶劣却更迷人。他抬起臀，又放纵地从高处跪坐下来，皮肉相互击打的声音羞耻也让人血脉滚烫。他堕落于快乐，终于不再克制地呻吟出声。  
他的声音透过屏幕飘进雨里，背上摇曳的花苞绽出幽香来。

 

 

画家撑起他身体，他的腹肌弯折起来，力量厚积薄发。他全盘接下对方的打量，他一双圆又通透的鹿眼嵌在他瘦削又立体的轮廓上，让人猝不及防跌撞了进去。  
他的手伸进对方红肿的臀肉之间摸了一把，指尖润湿着反光，他垂眼看看，不怀好意地啧了一声。  
情事进展于此已是放浪之极，上方的男人似乎未见多少羞赧的情绪。他向摄影机的方向瞟了一眼，对着镜头舔舔嘴唇。屏幕这边的我似乎与他对视，他一张清冷寡淡的脸上透出情欲，讶人地骄矜又美丽。  
画家也察觉到他看镜头的动作，他也回视了镜头一眼，眉骨在他眼下投出一片暗影，“下次我们可以看着这次的录像做，”他抬头亲了亲模特的下巴，“包你更爽。”  
模特收回了视线，我见他收紧了臀肌，俯下身来咬画家的耳尖，声音又轻又快，“那这次可要好好录。”  
我看见画家突然发了力向上，他的腹肌上下挺动，蛰伏的爱欲终于释放。郑允浩惊呼一声，几乎要从他腿上跌了下来，却被一双手紧紧揽住。  
我看见郑允浩咬紧了嘴唇，头向后仰去，牵扯出自己脆弱的颈线。他像是突然被情欲的浪拍击，孤独摇曳的一尾扁舟溃碎在情欲的海里。  
画家的表情很微妙，他眼眯着，嘴角却略微抿起，看起来懒却有侵略性。我才注意他一双眼通透又多情，湿漉漉的，却能支配性事中凶悍激进的本性。他往复上下刺动了一次，我便见他留下汗水来。晶亮的汗珠顺着他的鬓发滚落下来，他好像完全注意不到，只是沉迷一场声色的享受。  
清脆的皮肉拍打的声音明晃晃描述这场录影带前的情事正进行得热辣，每次画家向上顶的时候，模特也配合着扭动着腰坐下。他松开自己的唇，饱涨的红色凝结在他嘟嘟的下唇上，肉欲又极乐。正如世上所有美丽都应允许放荡，他们的满足与欲望如油画一般浓墨重彩地泼在我的夏夜里，势如劈天。  
不餍足的喘息夹在肉浪里，模特的肩膀绷得很紧，咸湿的汗在他锁骨窝里停留片刻，又被他颠簸的动作甩落。他有意无意地叫对方的名字，“昌珉……”他声音低又深情，他寻找他的伴侣，也许只为堕入更深的极乐。  
被叫到名字的男人急不可耐地回应他，他一只手又顺着花枝遍布的脊背向下，我的视线再次随着他的动作被带到那团红肿又可爱的臀尖上。我聚精会神，企图看清那下面更多暧昧的痕迹。臀瓣随着他们撞击的动作上下活泼跳动，可他偏偏手上动作又温柔。画家垂下头，我看见他挺翘的鼻尖埋进对方的软白的胸肉里，然后张开嘴，用牙齿轻轻咬对方的乳尖，“你还想要什么？”  
意料之外的疼痛让上面的人抽了口气，他一双凤眼垂下瞪了人一眼，又凶又嗔。  
沈昌珉却并不看他，他只跟那小巧乳尖做对，舌头绕着它打转，动作不疾不徐。  
模特见他不理，似乎是恼了，环着对方脖子的手抬起，抓住对方的头发，强迫对方抬起头来。他失去耐心的样子看起来有些暴力，却出乎意料锐意又美丽，“沈昌珉你他妈装什么良善？”  
被抓了头发的男人皱起眉头，他一只手仍护住对方的背怕他掉下去，另一只手却拿到身前来，掐自己刚刚没有舔过的另一只乳尖，“我装什么？”他哼了一声，目光毫不避讳地打量模特的身体，“你全身上下我都搞过了，我还有什么良善可装？”  
他们神色突然对峙，我以为或许这室温要冷下些许，却看见模特抬手拍了拍画家的脸，力气不大却仍拍出响来。模特俯下身，凑近对方，他又瞄了一眼摄像机，“你能不能乖点？”  
沈昌珉笑了一下，抬头亲吻对方的嘴唇，他们又一次接吻，两瓣唇辗转厮磨在一起，看起来像两汪水交融在一起，渗透到对方血液深处，“我想要你精疲力尽，想要你做个好梦。”  
不知道模糊之间谁先说了“我爱你”这样的字眼，他们又吻得更深更动情，甜蜜又热烈地焦灼在一起。

 

 

结束这一吻他们又拥抱着双双跌进情欲的海里。  
郑允浩的腰线收得细，臀却浑圆饱满。他又环住沈昌珉的脖颈，他向这世界上的另一个人敞开自己，完全接纳对方，漫长的情欲一直试图冲破方向，如今终于到了溃败的边缘。  
他们抬高身体与彼此撞击，痛与快意都在肉浪的情色中达到高峰。粗重的呼吸声声交织在一起，尖又高的声音变了调，起伏的身体贴得更紧，黏答答地摩擦在一起。他们如此快乐，只懂得索取更多。

 

 

那一背的花迷乱地走入我夏日雨夜，我聚精会神看这场放纵又热辣的交合，却在无意识间进度条到了末尾，戛然而止定格在他们还未结束的动作上。  
桌面上的文档我没有关，上面写着他们已经在一起十五年了。  
我有些失了神地盯着画面结束的样子，那两个人却又怎么看都不像他们了，看起来只是神似，嘲笑我夏日雨夜咸湿的一二慰藉。  
窗外雨还没听，雷声阵阵不绝于耳。

 

 

这世界或许万花娇艳，也或许暴雨倾盆，你寻得一人爱过一场，于是一切都无妨。


End file.
